srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawklor
Hawklor is a small village in the Hart Hills in Southwest Tysa. This is where your adventure begins. It should be noted, however, that altough many of the easiest adventures of the game are located here to benefit new players, this is NOT the "newbie zone". There is no such concept as the "newbie zone" in Sryth: easy and hard adventures are scattered through the Kingdom of Tysa, and some of the pretty hard, like the Giants Trilogy, are located precisely here. Be careful. If you want to know difficulties of each quest, visit Quest List and/or the appropiate quest page, although be warned of the spoiler potential there. Locations See Item Selling Guide for more details about shops, item real values, etc. Hurk's Mercantile You can sell any item here. He offers 25-33% of the item real value, up to 40 gold You can buy several common Misc items, including a unique The use of this item, if any, is unknown. Hawklor Smithy You can chat with Ghell and he will give you some clues to The Caves of Westwold adventure. You can also sell weapons and armour here. They will offer ~50% of item's value, up to 125 gold You can buy several common weapons and armour here. Stoneback Tavern You can access here the "Hammertongue Champion" and "Lone Rider" adventures. You can also meet Tasserik, 'The Golden Knight'. He will tell you about a certain cave in the Blustery Wood near Sageholt. Hillsfeet Inn Here you can access the "Armed Escort" quest. Village council building Originally here you could start The Caves of Westwold adventure. However that changed when the first Giants adventure was introduced and currently there's nothing to do here. Stables Here you can acess "Meeting Haelin" quest Church Here you can access "The Missing Pilgrims" quest The shop of Irzynn the Outfitter Here you can receive your starting items. It will also play a part in the "Lift the box" quest (see Goblinclaw Inn) Elumyr the Sage This sage will identify your items for 25 gold. Note: Originally, access to all sages were (AG) exclusive. This change appears to be recent as of 05.17.2009. Access to the sage in Mirgspil is still exclusive to AG members. Other services Also, from Hawklor you can access the small windowless building with a blue door, the Proving Grounds and Explore the realms at random. Nearby Locations * Westwold * Axepath Cemetery * Bentlimb Wood * Wurmwrit Farm * Baomar's Cabin Adventures for this area See the Hawklor section of the Quests List for the adventures located here. Minor adventures * The Hammertongue Champion * The Lone Rider * Armed Escort * Meeting Haelin * The Missing Pilgrims * The Hunted Man * A Rough Night in The Stoneback Major adventures * The Caves of Westwold * Gralgarak's Tomb * A Blizzard in The Hills * A Little Matter About an Orb * The Giants, Part I (AG) * The Giants Trilogy Exploring Hawklor On the 10th of September 2008 the option to "EXPLORE The Village of Hawklor" appeared. This is another new-style explorable area that has the same mechanics as Bentlimb Wood, however here you get bonus explorations from Woodsmanship (+1 per 10 levels, rounded down). Mounted bonus seems to be +2 per 10 levels of Horsemanship, to a max of 8. Base explorations for each 30 minutes are 25. Regular encounters * Nothing but some nice views * A pack of Wild Dogs. The group can consist of 4 to 7 dogs, and you can subdue or kill them (Quick Combat and Fleeing are also available) * You think you hear someone calling your name. If there's something more to this or not is currently unknown Special encounters The Web-Covered Cave (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want until you have killed the spider inhabiting it. Initially you cannot enter it because you have no way of getting through the spider web. Once you have consumed the silvery potion you can freely enter the cave. Inside you will encounter Massive Rotting Spider (18+ at MR 42 through 9+ at MR60, until 3+ at MR 73, 75 SP). You can flee from the battle after the first two rounds and come back later. After defeating it you get: * 16+ combat experience * Longsword (exceptional) (+4 MR) * Chain Gauntlets (superior) (+5 SP) * over 200 gold (in my case 209) The Silvery Potion (noted location) You can return to this place as many times as you want until you have consumed the contents of the potion. You can use Arcana (20+)/Thievery (20+)/Woodsmanship (20+) to determine that contents of the potion are not harmful, however you get no experience for doing so (becuase you can do it as many times as you want). Consuming the contents of the potion allows you to enter the Web-Covered Cave. An old hag The old hag tries to curse you. If you flee from her you can encounter her again later If you choose to attack her (9+ at MR45) you must first attempt to resist her spell (Mind, Body and Spirit help; you need 100+). If you fail to resist you lose some Stamina (seems to be between 10 and 20 points). +8 combat experience for the Wicked Hag and you find an Unidentified Garnet Ring, which turns out to be Ring Of Souls (+1 Aura, +1 Mind, +1 Spirit, +2 NvR) A young girl and her mother You nearly bump into a young girl and her mother If you refuse the rose nothing happens. It is currently unknown if you can encounter the little girl again If you accept the rose you receive a Wilted Rose A Solitary Grave (noted location) You can return to the grave as many times as you want. If you use the Wilted Rose: * 128 general experience, * 64 XP to all skills and powers * A slight change to the grave's description The Old Trader You encounter an old man who offers to show you some of his trinkets: a 12-eyed iron talisman, a small shard of frozen dragon flame, and a black wooden ring. You can: * Buy one of them for 20 gold * Attack the old man and take all three * Attempt to steal his three items (Thievery required) - Thievery +(x0.25), Agility (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5) all help, and you need 100+ to succeed If you successfully steal all three items you get +64 Thievery experience, else you have a choice between fighting the old man and fleeing. The three items are: * 12-Eyed Iron Talisman * Piece of Frozen Dragon Flame * Black Wooden Ring. Their uses (if any at all) are currently unknown. If you refuse the man's offer or flee from him after a failed thievery attempt you just continue on your way. It is currently unknown if you can encounter him a second time if you didn't get any item, but it probably isn't possible. Category:Explorable Locations Category:AS&P Quests